


Bring Her Back

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Lesbian Female Characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Carol misses Rindy from not seeing her as much and not spending enough time with her.





	Bring Her Back

Rindy dropped her orange crayon back inside the tin cookie dish and peered up to find her mother and grandmother both walking into the dining room area. Carol wore a solid polo shirt and beige high waist shorts with light colored boat shoes, while Jennifer Aird was dressed simply in one of her floral housewife dresses and low heel shoes.

"Hi, Snowflake. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"How long will you have her, Carol?"

"The whole day."

"I still think you should reschedule—”

"Nonsense! I'm her mother, not a secretary."

Rindy ran over with Carol lifting her up in her arms. Carol kissed her loudly with her hand stroking her hair. Jennifer followed them out the front door to stand on the porch and see Carol's girlfriend, Therese, waiting inside the Packard's passenger seat, looking anxious in a red blouse and white scarf tied around her neck.

Carol carried Rindy through the dirt driveway towards the car and then had placed her down on her feet to open the backseat door with Rindy climbing in. Carol helped the girl buckle up before closing the door shut and moved towards the driver's seat. Jennifer clicked her tongue with dismay at the sight of Carol and Therese reuniting with a brief kiss on the lips. Rindy was kicking her legs in the backseat. Carol revved up the engine with her set of keys before pulling slowly out and Therese twisting her torso around to greet the child with a shy smile.


End file.
